Misunderstood Feelings
by lilprivatewriter00
Summary: A girl who has been misunderstood all her life is sad, until her mom dies and her dad abadons her. Now she has to live with InuYasha and his family. (They didn't adopt Kagome. They were in this..... program.) InuKag and SanMir. Please RR
1. The Beginning of Time

This is my 1st FanFic. So it's gonna probably be sucky....  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, and his companions, but I do own this story. Nothing to do with Feudal Age, Shikon no Tama, or etc. Hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~  
  
A lonely, but sad looking girl sat alone in a bus thinking of many depressing thoughts as she stared out in a window. She looked into the veiw as the bus passed through the streets of Kyoto.  
  
The bus slowed down and stopped at a bus stop in the center of Tokyo. The girl walked out with a big suitcase. She looked around, holding a piece of paper.  
  
"Taxi" The girl shouted. A taxi stopped.  
  
The girl got into the taxi, " Misami Street".  
  
The taxi began to move.  
  
"What brings you to Tokyo? I have never seen you before." The driver said.  
  
"I don't know. I guess I just...... have to."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
A couple minutes had passed. (A/N: I suck at stories, so kill me.)  
  
The driver looked at the girl, "You know what I hate in the world?"  
  
"What?" The girl asked.  
  
"A sad beautiful girl." The driver said.  
  
"Well I think I'm ugly."  
  
"No your not."  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Fine, you win..... By the way, what's your name?"  
  
"It's Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"It's a beautiful name, like you."  
  
"I'm not beautiful!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"You say everything is beautiful!!"  
  
"No...... just you. Well, maybe my mom." He laughed.  
  
"Shut up! What's your name anyways?"  
  
"Kouga."  
  
"Well, Kouga. Have we been in a circle enough times?"  
  
"Oh?!?! Sorry, I was blinded by your beauty."  
  
The taxi stopped, "Get out then."  
  
Kagome dragged her suitcase out of the taxi, "See you around?"  
  
"Maybe, but not on the weekends." The taxi left.  
  
"Bye....." Kagome said slowly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
This is my first fanfic. It'll get better!! Please read more!!!  
  
Sorry for the short chapter!! 


	2. Meet Inuyasha and his Family

Chapter 2  
  
I suck at stories, but I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Kagome started walking, still holding the paper in her hand. She stopped infront of a man, "Excuse me, do you know where this is?"  
  
"Across the street, and five houses down. "  
  
"Thank you." Kagome started to walk again. She finally approched the house, but it looked more like a Shrine. Kagome rang the doorbell.  
  
A certain white hair, and golden eyes boy opened the door, "We don't need to buy anything, get lost......" As he stared at her, his eyes widened, "..... Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo?!? What is this?!? My name is Kagome! Ka, go, me!!!"  
  
"Well you don't need to be harsh about it." He said dully.  
  
"Excuse me, you called me this...... Kikyo!"  
  
"Well, Kikyo is more femine....... and beautiful."  
  
Kagome flinched, "You, YOU HAVE NO MANNERS!!!"  
  
"WELL YOUR NOT A ROSE YOURSELF!!!"  
  
"InuYasha, what's with the racket?" Someone said calmly. His face was almost like InuYashas, "Is this the Kikyo you've been talking about?"  
  
"Ki, Ki, Kikyo?!?!" Kagome clenched her fist. Another weirdo I presume.  
  
"Oh, is this your girlfriend, that's not Kikyo little brother?" The older boy said.  
  
"SHUT UP SESSHOUMARU!!!! SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!" InuYasha started jumping up and down repeating, "Kikyo is my girlfriend! Kikyo is my girlfriend!!!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, "What is your name?"  
  
"Uh, Kagome."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, "Don't mine InuYasha, he is a very inresponsible little ironic brother of mine."  
  
"That maybe true." Kagome said, "I'm a, a......"  
  
"We've been expecting you." Sesshoumaru said, "You're that poor girl who lost your family, are you not?"  
  
"Um.... Yea, you could say that....." Kagome started to well up in tears, but she tried to hold it back.  
  
InuYasha stopped acting stupid and looked into Kagome's eyes. He thought to himself. He has never seen a girl fighting hers tears back. Kikyo would just cries really hard and takes her anger out on him.  
  
Kagome wiped her tears. She gave them a weak smile, but it soon disappeared.  
  
"Kagome, why are you just standing here? Follow me or I will leave you out here." Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Ok...." Kagome said. Kagome picked up her suitcase and followed after Sesshoumaru into the house, "Um...... Sesshoumaru, are you just going to leave InuYasha outside?"  
  
"He'll come back in, once he stops thinking." He stopped at the entrance of the living room, "Sit and wait here."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, "Ok....." Kagome entered the living room. It was nice and cozy. Kagome sat her suitcase down and sat on the sofa, she looked around and saw a picture of InuYasha, though as a child. She picked it up and looked at it. In the picture was InuYasha and his dad. They were holding hands.. He was happy, his dad was happy.  
  
"What are you doing?" InuYasha said. He took the picture from Kagomes hand and took a look at it. Then he laid it on top of the fireplace.  
  
"What happened?" Kagome said softly.  
  
"Nothing....." InuYasha said, still staring at the picture.  
  
"There's something bothering you, isn't there?" Kagome said.  
  
"No!! There's nothing!! Why do you care anyways!!!!" InuYasha started to cry.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha wiped his tears with his sleeves, "No, it's not your fault."  
  
Kagome looked at the picture, "So, what did happen to him?"  
  
InuYasha walked toward Kagome and sat next to her, "He went to fight in the war, and we never heard from him again."  
  
"Oh....." Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha turned to Kagome, "What happened to yours?"  
  
"He, he left my mother and I......." Kagome said sadly, "I was only six. He and my mother had a big fight. I couldn't sleep at all, because I heard all those things. Those, bad horrible things." Kagome started to cry, "Then my mother died five days ago, and now, here I am."  
  
"It must have been hard." InuYasha said.  
  
"Yea, it has been hard."  
  
"InuYasha, is Kagome here?" A sweet gentle voice said.  
  
InuYasha stood up, "Yes mother. She's right here."  
  
Kagome stood up and bowed, " I am Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"Nice to meet you, I am Bara Mahoukiba. " She said.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Mahoukiba." Kagome said.  
  
"Just call me Bara, I hope neiter of my sons caused you any trouble."  
  
"No they haven't." Kagome said.  
  
"InuYasha, show her to the room she will stay in." Bara said.  
  
InuYasha gave his mother a "why-do-I-have-to-do-it" look.  
  
"Go now and get her suitcase." She said.  
  
"Keh, fine. Follow me." InuYasha said. He grabbed the suitcase and started to walk. Kagome followed after him.  
  
"Do you always have to do what your mothers tells you to do?" Kagome asked as she followed him up the stairs from the hall.  
  
"Duh, she's my mother. What am I supposed to do? Say no?" InuYasha said.  
  
"Why don't you just say the things you want to say??" Kagome said.  
  
"I don't feel like it." InuYasha said.  
  
"Yea right. You don't want to say, because-"  
  
"Shut up! You're being really annoying right now!" InuYasha shouted in front of Kagomes face.  
  
"Well you could have said it in a nice way." Kagome said, "Have your mom ever taught you to be nice to a girl?"  
  
"I'm not listening. " InuYasha stopped in front of a door, "Here's your room. My room is next to yours." He sat the suitcase infront of the door.  
  
"Thank you." Kagome said.  
  
"Sure." InuYasha said, then he left.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Kinda of a Cliffy eh?  
  
Well see ya! 


	3. I've lost my Appetite

Chapter 3  
  
I'm probably going to write more exciting parts on my story. It's really exciting in parts of sadness, hatred, and...... love. Without love, the world would be lonely. Really lonely...... But don't worry. That will never happen. Anime is a kind of thing that helps you think that you can hope and dream on love. It may show you in different ways, but I like InuYasha the best!!! Whoo hoo!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
I don't know why, but I always change subjects when I talk serious.....  
  
~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened the door to her new room. She stood at the doorway and sat down her suitcase.  
  
" Wow. This is..... um..... nice." Kagome looked around and ran toward a window. She opened the sliding window.  
  
" Mmm...... It is so nice out." Kagome closed her eyes.  
  
" You can go outside to meet new people." InuYasha's mother said.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and turned around, " Bara, I.... Uh.... Didn't know you were here. "  
  
InuYasha's mother walked toward Kagome, " We'll need to get new curtains and a bedspread. "  
  
" Uh..... Yes, did you say I can go outside?" Kagome said.  
  
" Well, yes. You're the guest, you can do anything you want as long you tell me first. " InuYasha's mother said.  
  
Suddenly InuYasha's head popped out of nowhere between them.  
  
" EHHHH!!!! " Kagome took a few steps back and shouted, " Are you trying to scare me to death?!?! You should have knocked first if you wanted to see me!!! "  
  
InuYasha stuck his tongue out and said, " I wasn't here to see you, I was here to ask my mom something, stupid! "  
  
" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!? " Kagome turned red with anger.  
  
" S-T-U-P-I-D, STUPID!!!!! " InuYasha shouted with all his might.  
  
" Grrrrr....." Kagome gave InuYasha a mean look.  
  
"Grrrrr....." InuYasha shot a mean look at Kagome.  
  
" InuYasha, what do you have to ask me? " InuYasha's mom asked calmly.  
  
" Lets hear the award winning question that caused a big fight. " Kagome said.  
  
InuYasha turned and faced his mother, " What are we having for dinner? "  
  
Kagome's face turned red again, " What!?!?! YOU MADE SUCH A BIG FUSS ON WHAT'S FOR DINNER?!?!? "  
  
" Yea! So what are you going to do about it? " InuYasha asked dully.  
  
" Well, I'll have to congratulate you. You just won the award for being most stupid in this household. "  
  
" Thank yo- HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! "  
  
" InuYasha, why don't you and Kagome go get some dinner for all of us. So Kagome can get some fresh air and walk around and get use to this place. " InuYasha's mother said.  
  
" What!?!?!?! " InuYasha screamed.  
  
" And InuYasha you'll have to be nice to Kagome or else. " InuYasha's mom said.  
  
" It's ok with me. " Kagome said and shot an evil look at InuYasha.  
  
" Mother.... " InuYasha whined.  
  
" I'm not changing my mind, you can get anything you want. Here's thirty dollars. " InuYasha's mom sat the money on the desk and left the room.  
  
" Are you going to stand there or are we going to get some chow? " InuYasha said.  
  
" Lets go then. " Kagome said.  
  
Then they left the room. ( I made them forget something... Hehe, do you know what they forgot? )  
  
* * * * Outside in the Shrine * * * *  
  
" This place is ancient... " Kagome said while looking around.  
  
" Yep, this place was built around the Feudal Age." InuYasha said.  
  
" Wow.... " Kagome said.  
  
" It is said that the priestess and monks built this place. " InuYasha said.  
  
" Really, then this place is old. " Kagome now stopped.  
  
" Yea, but I don't believe those. " InuYasha turned around and stopped too, "Why are you just standing here? "  
  
Kagome looked up. , " What is with this tree? It has no leaves or flowers. "  
  
" It's a Sakura Tree. It hasn't bloomed in ages. " InuYasha then continued walking.  
  
" Really.... " Kagome took one quick look and ran off to catch up with InuYasha, " Hey InuYasha! I have a certain feeling we forgot something. "  
  
" Too late, we're going to a restaurant, order something then come back home and eat it. That's the plan, no stops. "  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
It's still cliffy.....  
  
Next chapter summary,  
  
Kagome meets some certain people, and sees some certain person.......  
  
Please review!!!  
  
Bye! 


End file.
